Talk:Embercake Zeke/@comment-35923026-20190123025121/@comment-24967994-20190127173546
I'll agree that Monolith has gone out of their way to avoid XG content in XC2, made notable by the inclusion of content from every other Xeno game, likely for legal reasons. The fact that XG is a Xeno game though - the original, with each subsequent game being dubbed a "spiritual successor" to the last - means that it is worth mentioning whilst other pieces of media unrelated to the Xeno franchise are not (unless directly evident). It's not a "completely different video game"; it's where the franchise started and several of the core team worked on both games (eg lead character designer for XG - Kunihiko Tanaka - worked for XS, XCX and XC2). If the design overlap was unintentional then it is more notable, not less. Saga and Gears sold similar numbers (1.74 mil : 1.46 mil by vgchartz.com; not sure of reliability) which actually if that site is to be believed is more than XC1 and XCX... given that XS has content - and is only a few years more recent that XG - I don't think that's a reason they'd avoid it. From what I've seen only the aforementioned Antique Princess QT costume is a reference (even though the words "Melia" and "Xenoblade" also never appear in XC2) but tbh if the rest of them were it'd be very cool. Most of the costume pages on the wiki are unfinished and lack images and descriptions bc they're a recent release - which is actually why this edit was necessary. I had an image to put up & in keeping with our better pages added a description whilst there. Zeke here resembles Bart: regardless of intent or alternative interpretation that is a fact, and you'll note that the words used are "similar in aesthetic" rather than ""quote unqoute "supposed to be" ""... I've spent a good minute going over this page + conversation and it looks like you're quote unquote "putting words in my mouth"... Didn't mention the Simpsons as we've no wiki affiliation with the simpsons wiki and more notably Xenoblade has no affiliation with the Simpsons franchise (as opposed to XG, which as mentioned above is... an intrinsic part of xeno history...) Hm. I'm actually going to give you some advice related to real life and not this page: 1. Learn that "quotation marks" mean you are actually lifting something someone has said, not paraphrasing it (I like to use ""double quotations"" for paraphrasing (+quoting quotes :p ) bc you really do need to differentiate the two). 2. Believe that sometimes people are not out to get you. QT's costume is more relevent to this discussion as it also concerns a costume rather than a character! There are no XCX/XS costumes but as content they are relevent - as XC1 has costume AND characters only the most relevent needs mentioned. My feelings on Fiora are irrelevent to a discussion on a Zeke aux core. Feel free to catch me on the discord server if you want to spend a few hours chatting about how radical Fiora is, but even if I hated her... it doesn't even slightly matter here?